plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Pepper
Ghost Pepper is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It could be bought when it was available for a limited time. It haunts zombies using ghosts in a short range of two tiles forward and backward and deals three damage per second. After attacking a zombie, it will explode after ten seconds in a three-by-three area, dealing 22.5 damage. It did not cost real money and costs 109 gems instead. This plant appeared in the 2.9.1 update, but was removed on November 4, 2014. Only the player who bought it previously can keep it forever. It is named after the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhut_Jolokia Bhut Jolokia], which was formerly known as the world's spiciest chili pepper. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Mediocre Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time then explodes You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Plant Food upgrade s]] When fed Plant Food, it haunts all the zombies in a 5x3 area, dealing huge damage. It also resets its timer. Gallery Ghost Pepper bought.jpg|Ghost Pepper when purchased 2014-10-15-12-10-30.png|Ghost Pepper's new cost Ghost Pepper in Seed Selection.jpeg|Ghost Pepper in Seed Selection HDGhostPepper.PNG|HD Ghost Pepper Ghost Pepper Costume.png|Ghost Pepper's costume HD Ghost Costume.png|HD Ghost Pepper with costume Ghost Pepper Sun Seed Packet.png|Seed packet GhostChiliAlmanac.JPG|Seed packet (without cost) Imitater Ghost Pepper2.png|Imitater Ghost Pepper pepperboost.jpg|Ghost Pepper's boost packet GhostPepperEndlessCard.png|Ghost Pepper's Endless Zone card Ghost Pepper being used.gif|Ghost Pepper attacking (Animated, click to watch) 13.PNG|Ghost Pepper on water GhostPepperPlantFood.png|Ghost Pepper when fed Plant Food GhostPepperPlantFood_costume.jpg|Ghost Pepper with costume when fed Plant Food ghost pepper about to explode.png|Ghost Pepper about to explode Ghost_pepper_about_to_explode_costume.jpg|Ghost Pepper with costume about to explode tdfiDkH.png|Ghost Pepper's explosion 2014-10-19-16-32-44.png|Ghost Peppers on the Big Wave Beach lawn Cropped.jpeg|Ghost Pepper haunting two tombstones GhostPepper_haunting_front_and_back.png|Ghost Peppers haunting front and back GhostPepper_watering.gif|Ghost Pepper being watered in the Zen Garden (Animated; click to watch) pepperzen.jpg|Ghost Pepper in Zen Garden GhostPepperAd.PNG|An ad for Ghost Pepper Trivia *The Ghost Pepper was removed from the store at 9:00 (UTC) on November 4, 2014. **However, if the player sets his or her date before 9:00 (UTC) on November 4, 2014, or earlier, he or she can still buy Ghost Pepper. * It is the first and only plant to float at any time. Because of this, it is able to float above the water in Big Wave Beach. **This makes it the only plant not found in Big Wave Beach that can be planted on the water. **Ghost Pepper cannot be planted on water in Pirate Seas, despite floating above the water. *This is the first premium plant that does not cost real currency. *Once it attacks a zombie, a timer will start its explosion. *Zombies can pass through Ghost Pepper without eating it. **It is so far the only non-instant plant that can do this. **Although it cannot be crushed by Gargantuars, it can still be crushed by Zombie King (when its throne falls into it) and Surfer Zombie with its surfboard. **It can be hit by Gargantuar Prime's lasers making it the only zombie that can attack this plant although it cannot crush it. *Gargantuar Prime's lasers cause its timer for explosion to activate. *Ghost Pepper is one of the eight plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that are mentioned as female in the almanac. The other seven are Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Lily, Magnifying Grass, Heavenly Peach and Sweet Potato. *So far, it is the only plant, except for a few instant-use plants, that cannot be transformed into sheep by the Wizard Zombie. *Mecha-Football Zombie cannot push it directly. However, Ghost Pepper can still be pushed by Mecha-Football Zombie if the plant in front of it gets pushed. *According to PopCap in the preview of 2.9.1 update, Ghost Pepper was a limited-time premium plant. **This is currently the only plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that was only available for a limited time. *This, Bonk Choy, Squash, Split Pea are the only plants that can attack in front and back. *This, Power Lily, Pea-nut and Homing Thistle are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the second pepper plant that does not explode into fire with Chilly Pepper being the first. **It is also the only pepper to explode in a square area. *This and Homing Thistle are the only premium plants which cannot be shared with other profiles. *Its gem cost on the soft release version was 80 gems. *It has the smallest shadow out of any plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Its shadow is also the only one that changes consecutively. *It has the longest watering animation in Zen Garden. *It is the first pepper that is not based on elements. *It can be killed by Sun Bombs. *It is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that was shown moving around (in the Lawn of Doom trailer). *Ghost Pepper will not explode if its timer is triggered when a certain level ends. * It can kill a Bug Bot Imp immediately, regardless of whether the Bug Bot Imp has taken any damage or not. * Ordinarily, attacking plants have only 2 attacks: a normal attack, and a Plant Food attack. Ghost Pepper and Guacodile are the only plants to have a third. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants